Rivales
by neko-barby
Summary: Dos bandas en un mismo lugar no es bueno... Y peor si se llevan mal. La banda de los Art's; Deidara, Sasori y Hidan. Y la banda de los Sharin's; Madara, Itachi y Kakuzu. ¿Quién iba a pensar que acabarían como acaban? MadaDei, ItaSaso, KakuHidan.


**Capítulo 1 – Las bandas**

La luz del sol, que se colaba por la ventana, me golpeó directamente en los ojos. Hice una mueca de molestia, pero luego me acostumbre a esa cegadora luz. Miré al profesor con aburrimiento, hablaba sobre un tema el cual no presté atención, ya que, tenía la cabeza en otro lugar. En la pizarra había un montón de garabatos, de formas obscenas, que el profesor ni se molestó en borrar.

Como en la clase estaba al lado de la pared, siempre me apoyaba en ella. Sólo caí en la cuenta de que me había dormido cuando el profesor me lanzó la tiza en la cabeza. La risa de mis compañeros me despertó del todo.

- Deidara, si tan aburridas te parecen mis lecciones, ¿Por qué no das tú la clase? – me miró desafiante –

- Lo haría encantado profesor, uhn, pero entonces tendrían que cobrar un sueldo tan bajo como el suyo, ¿Sabe?

Intentó fulminarme con la mirada, pero hice caso omiso y volví a mirar pasar las nubes desde la ventana. Era tan relajante mirar las nubes… Formas abstractas y que inspiran a grandes artistas junto a un buen atardecer.

Oh, por cierto, me llamo Deidara, tengo 19 años y estoy haciendo el ciclo formativo. Soy rubio de ojos azules, y eso es algo que me hace tan popular, pero odio salir con las chicas de aquí, todas son unas idiotas interesadas en el dinero, la relación más larga que tuve fue de 2 horas. Realmente, odio que me toquen con toda la cara maquillada, parece que lleven otra cara encima. Odio salir con personas estúpidas y falsas… Nadie me llama la atención. También tengo una banda, nos llamamos ''_Art's_''. Yo soy el líder, naturalmente, mi mano derecha es Sasori, un pelirrojo que, aún que es muy serio y aburrido, también le gusta el arte. Hidan es el tercer miembro, un loco de una religión, que para mí que se la ha inventado, llamada Jashinismo o algo así…

Miré el reloj, quedaban apenas unos 30 segundos para que la clase terminara y poder irme a casa a relajarme. Es cierto eso que dicen que el tiempo pasa mucho más despacio cuando tienes prisa. Mientras esperaba que se terminasen esos eternos segundos, dibujé algo parecido a un pájaro en mi mesa. Un pájaro o quizás un chocobo*.

Escuché sonar el timbre, y recogí mis cosas a toda prisa y salí rápido de clase, seguido por Hidan y Sasori, no quería quedarme ni un segundo más escuchando al profesor.

Fuera, mucha gente se quedaba hablando pero yo quería irme a casa para que por la tarde pudiese irme con mi banda a algún lugar donde poder pintar las paredes y colorear un nuevo mundo artístico. La verdad es que nos pagan por pintarlas, por el tema de la publicidad.

Caminaba con Hidan y Sasori a mis lados, preguntándonos qué dibujar hoy en la pared de la floristería.

- Propongo hacer un campo de hierba junto a un atardecer – dijo Sasori - ¿Cuánto dijo que nos pagaría?

- Creo que dijo unos 90€*, eso toca 30 por cabeza, uhn.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Es menos de lo que nos pagó el panadero! ¡Joder!

- Tranquilízate, Hidan, uhn. Es eso o nada. – le dije con tono calmado, ya que su carácter siempre era el mismo.

Hidan refunfuñó algunas palabras que no quise entender. Pensaba en el diseño del campo junto al atardecer. Tengo una buena reputación como artista, y quiero mantenerla. Se me dan mejor las obras con arcilla pero a falta de pan, buenas son las tortas.

- ¡Hey! ¡Rubia! ¡¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?!

Me quedé quieto, no procesaba bien la información. ¡¿Me lo había dicho a mí?! ¡¿Me lo había dicho a mí?! No, no… Habrán sido imaginaciones mías…

Miré alrededor, no parecía haber ninguna chica rubia, eso sólo dejaba... Me giré despacio, lleno de furia, respiré y luego le hablé intentando controlarme.

- ¡¿Me... lo has… dicho… a mí?!

Eran dos chicos, el que me lo dijo llevaba una mascara negra, era alto y fornido, se reía al ver que yo era un chico. El otro era un pelinegro, tenía dos extrañas cicatrices cerca de la nariz, no era tan alto como el otro, pero claro, con mi estatura, cualquiera es más alto que yo. Además que tenía una expresión seria y aburrida…

- ¡Si quieres guerra la tendrás! – Le dije amenazándolo con el puño - ¡Os superamos en número!

- ¿Vosotros nos vais a dar guerra a nosotros? Je… Lo dudo mucho, además que no nos superáis en número.

Se apartaron un poco, y un tercer chico que estaba apoyado contra la pared detrás de ellos, fumando un cigarrillo, se hizo ver. Tenía el pelo azabache, largo, hasta media espalda. Le dio una calada al cigarro, me miró y echó el humo hacia arriba. Tiró el cigarro al suelo y lo pisó.

- Venga, chicos, dejadles en paz. – Caminó unos pasos hasta estar más cerca de mí – Discúlpales, son idiotas.

- Eso ya lo veo, uhn…

Me sonrió y me ofreció su mano, supongo que para un apretón.

- Madara Uchiha, encantado. Soy el líder de esa panda de idiotas, los _Sharin's._

Le miré de arriba abajo. Me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado molesto.

- Deidara, uhn. Soy el líder de mi banda, los _Art's._

-Un placer conocerte, Deidara. – Me removió el pelo y se giró para ir con los suyos – Hasta otra.

Les hice una seña a Sasori y Hidan, quería irme lo más rápido posible de allí, estaba harto. Por el camino, Hidan seguía insultando a esos tres. Sasori sólo hacía ver que le escuchaba, y yo asentía de vez en cuando.

- ¡Es que son unos imbéciles, joder! ¡Tendríamos que retarles a una pelea!

- Hidan, déjalo ya… Me duele la cabeza de oírte… - dijo Sasori con una mano en la frente

- ¡Joder! ¡Pero si ni siquiera me escuchabas! ¡Que me he dado cuenta!

- Pero tu voz es como un zumbido constante… Llega un punto que no puedes ignorarlo…

Hidan siguió refunfuñando prácticamente todo el camino. Miré el reloj de la estación, las 18.43. Habíamos perdido mucho tiempo con esos tres. Sobretodo por culpa de su líder, tendría que saber controlar a su banda. Froté un poco mis manos entre sí, se me habían quedado frías. Y era extraño, por que no hacía frío, pero tenía las manos heladas. Parecía como si hubiese cogido un bloque de hielo con las manos.

- ¿Tienes frío, Deidara? – Me preguntó Sasori extrañado al ver que me estaba echando el aliento a las manos.

- No, no… Sólo se me han quedado frías, uhn.

Ladeó la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente, no faltaba mucho para llegar hasta la floristería. Sólo un par de calles.

- Oh, chicos, ¿Sabéis qué? He encontrado una pared enorme en un descampado, podríamos dejar allí el mejor dibujo de todos, uhn. Lo mejor es que no creo que nos digan nada y la pared es lisa, así que se puede dibujar sin problemas, uhn.

- Eso suena genial. – Dijo Sasori con una pequeña muestra de emoción – Tendremos que pensar un buen dibujo. Algo que señale que somos los mejores artistas.

- ¿Tenemos suficiente pintura y brochas? – Preguntó Hidan chutando una piedra.

- Hemos ganado mucho dinero, uhn, no pasará nada si tenemos que gastar un poco. – Le dije - ¿Os parece si nos torcemos un poco y os enseño la pared antes de ir a la floristería?

Asintieron y nos desviamos de la floristería. Estaba emocionado por esa pared, era perfecta para pintar. Era como un gran papel sólo para nosotros. Seguro que luego vendrá un caza recompensas y preguntarán por nosotros, seremos famosos, tendremos un montón de dinero y seré más conocido que Picasso. Tendré que pensar en el mejor dibujo que haya hecho en mi vida. Y se lo pasaría por la cara a ese chico, no recuerdo su nombre… Ma… Ma…

- ¿Esa es la pared, Deidara?

- Sí, ese es mi hermoso lienzo en bla…

Las palabras se me quedaron atascadas. Se nos habían adelantado y encima lo peor es que seguían allí los culpables de destrozar mi impulso a la fama. La rabia se me empezaba a acumular. ¡¿Cómo se atrevían?! Ese maldito de…

- ¡¡¡MADARA UCHIHA!!!

**¡Hola! Volví después de mil años perdida, ¿Alguien me extrañó? Bueno, seguro que no. XD **

***Chocobo: Los pájaros de final fantasy que parecen un avestruz amarilla. Es adorable. Y puedes subirte en ella.**

***90 Euros: 1621 pesos mexicanos y 473 pesos argentinos. **

**Este fic lo empecé a escribir a mediados de enero, soy única para no dar palo al agua. XDD Pero bueno, espero que le vaya bien a este fic. Y si no, pues nada. Ahí se queda. XD**

**Bla, ya continuaré si gusta. Besos**

**[Barby]**


End file.
